Guardians
by lopez.chelsea60
Summary: When a new world is created, it's characters and landscapes are born. And a Guardian is needed. For decades this has thrived until a disturbance was detected. Now the hearts of the worlds are in danger, the guardian abilities and powers activate. Crossovers of most major fandoms. Rated T for action, violence, and adventure.


Hey guys! I'm working on this story for a while, One piece has slightly been ruined for me because of all of the rude and disrespectful people on the Facebook fan page. And I'm sorry for the hiatus, I needed time to think about leaving the fandom. I ended up blocking one of the whatever you call them, because they used terrible language on a post, and it's against the rules. So they said either unblock him or leave the group.

So I left. I've been wanting to leave that toxic group for a while then. So thank you for reading and God bless!

Chapter 1 Origin

When the first story was told, a world was created. As was the creation of the Sphere: a hub with doors to other worlds with bridges to traverse between them.

Characters with souls and personalities were born. Each with it's own dreams and aspirations.

And with those creations, the Guardians were born as well. Guardians were created to protect and nurture those worlds and it's inhabitants. Given the task of vanquishing any evil that may exist in the realm.

But with every creation, there is good and evil. One Guardian fell into darkness and turned against her fellow Guardians.

The remaining Guardians banished her to another world, far from the Sphere. A new code was implemented. No Guardian shall have power greater than the Grand master. However, in a time of need, a Guardian's power will awaken and grant power equal to the Guardian's personality and bonds.

Today new Guardians are being born every few years. Some born in a single year, some every decade. Every idea has to burn out sometime, but your creation lasts a lifetime.

100 YEARS LATER...

"I can't believe we're being summoned again..." A Guardian complained walking alongside a tall Guardian.

"Yu Yu, you know we can't ignore duties. We are to be in the Sphere hall when summoned."

"I hate you sometimes Middle-Earth, you suck the fun out of anything that isn't involved with battle."

"Well a war is overdue in my world, and I'll soon be reaping another!" The Tall man stated.

"Ughh!" The shorter of the two groaned coming to the doors.

Pushing the double doors open and striding inside. A long table in the middle of the hall was full of the other Guardians, chatting with each other.

"Well at least I can sit next to Bleach or Yugioh. They understand me." Yu Yu Hakusho pouted taking a seat next to the mentionables.

"You up for a card game?" Yugioh asked the slumped Guardian.

"Sure! What deck you using?"

"Must you be so loud?" An older Guardian asked earnestly.

"Hello friendship is tragic, how are you this lovely morning?" Another Guardian joked.

"It's my little pony!. You tooney freak!"

"Uh oh, he's going to bust a rib!" Looney tunes slaps his knee and snorts. A few Guardians used to this chuckled lightly.

"Why, you!" The old Guardian stood up and tried to grab the chortling man's neck. The loon took out a horn and honked around the table.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" A short woman walked in yelling. A Grandmaster cloak swishing as she strolled to the table.

"Fire Emblem, good morning!" A younger boy ran up to her. She hugged him back.

"Good morning Game of Thrones. So what's this about?" She crossed her arms. Looney Tunes and My little pony pointed at each other. She responded with a sigh.

"Bleach!" Another young Guardian yelled swinging into the room.

"Naruto calm down." The Guardian responded. The Guardian lands in the seat next to him.

"How's my favorite Guardian?" He asks only to be punched and turned over onto the floor.

"Fullmetal Alchemist." He nods to the Guardian. She grins back and steals the ninja's seat.

"I wonder when the next one will be?" A glasses wearing Guardian inquired. Turning a page in his book.

"Harry Potter, you probably just jinxed us!" Game of Thrones whined.

The Sphere, for a couple weeks now, has been hit with a number of earthquakes in random spots. Big Bang Theory is on call in the observatory. Doctor Who and Marvel assist in watching for signs of an incident. No pattern has been discovered as of yet.

"We never know when they'll hit, that's the issue." Fire Emblem muses tapping her chin.

The doors burst open and the Grand master walks in. Placing his arms behind him he walks forward. Silence and order return.

"I have grave news, my Guardians."

please rate and review! And who do you want to see next? What fandom to you belong to?


End file.
